


Rubik's Cube

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, snape - Freeform, snape/lily - Freeform, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Harry Potter are always trying to figure one another out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubik's Cube

**Pairing:** None explicitly but some Snarry if you squint  
 **File Size:** 188 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Rubik's Cube"  
 **Artist:** Athlete  
 **Summary:** Severus Snape and Harry Potter are always trying to figure one another out.  
 **Warning:** None

  
[Download Rubik's Cube](http://www.akemi42.com/files/94RubiksCubeSnape.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Rubik's Cube on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/hbn3pqZhyn0) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2012/07/04/rubiks-cube/)  


  
[ ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/94RubiksCubeSnape.wmv)   



End file.
